grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Kay
Kay is a character in Mini-Grand 5111 Profile Biography: Violent deaths are an especially traumatic experience and most ghosts do not exactly remember what happened when they are alive. They remember only bits and pieces, especially scenes that stand out the most. Kay is no different from these other ghosts. Like other newly formed spirits, she could only recall partial scenes, floating memories that seemed almost like dreams. She remembered bitterness. She remembered hate. She also remembered…acceptance? What? How could such a soothing feeling be with her, especially she’s a bloody ghost with a sword stuck in her chest. That simply could not do. Ghosts are here for a reason and Kay was no different. She needed to figure out why, not that she needed to that to go to eternal rest, more like. She needed to know. Luckily, she found herself in a strange, unfamiliar place. Another battle, perhaps another duel? She smiled. Description: Kay looks like a complete mess. After all, her current state does not exactly match up with her appearance when she is actually, you know, alive. She wears a coat, which is well kept despite the fact there is a freaking saber stuck straight in her chest and a large ceremonial mask, which casts a distinct silhouette. She also has incredibly bad posture, which gives her an animalistic “I’m gonna rip your freaking throat” vibe. This description is reinforced by her noticeable claws and spurs, which perfectly suits her fine. She’s always on her toes, always running. Although she does understand the concept of stealth, she is not the most subtle person on the universe. She gets excited pretty easily, really easily. She just loves the concept of singling out a target, focusing all her attention on that person. Finally, their finish at her hands – so beautiful, so romantic. As you can see, she enjoys her duels (perhaps a little too much) and actively seeks them. Kay is not exactly a pleasant person. After all, when she was alive, she enjoys arbitrarily challenging people to duels and murdering their face off. However, she is not completely heartless, but rather a proud romantic. She loves such virtues such as honor and justice and is caught up in the beauty of self-sacrifice and love. She strives to be the ultimate – the most eloquent – the person with the best manners in the world. She may be a borderline-psychopathic nutjob, but she does have her good side. She could be polite, kind, and even charitable. However, that’s kind of rare –most of the time, she is challenging and murdering people for no particular reason. Despite her pompous demeanor, there is this air of sadness around her. When she walks, she stumbles, like a wounded person struggling to get away. This description is apt considering the parts of her that are bright red leave significant bloodstains everywhere. Although smelling and feeling like blood, the liquid eventually fades away, as though she never existed in the first place. Items/Abilities: Kay is a corporeal ghost. Though she is not exactly human (and alive) anymore, she does not have super strength, speed or anything like that. In fact, her physical health right now is the same as when she was alive, boring old human. However, she does have excellent skills in the way of the gun and the sword, which are supplemented by the fact she carries around two ornate pistols and a saber (in her chest). Despite her notable skill in duelist weaponry, her true strength lies within two abilities she had somehow gained post-death. One, her presence makes people feel unnaturally uneasy. Lesser mortals will flip out. People with stronger wills can tolerate her presence (although they would still feel somewhat iffy about her, depending on their trust). However, the strength of this incorporeal aura scales in power with the number of people nearby her. The larger the crowd, the more possessing this ability is. Unfortunately, Kay barely has control over this aura and if she even slightly flips out, she could cause a stampede. Her second ability is a little more terrifying. If she chooses a target (one or many, alive or dead, robot or cat, does not matter), the target could never escape her – literally. No matter what the circumstances, no matter the situation, Kay would always find that person, even if he is hiding in a room, or ten thousand feet underground. For some reason, all the wounds she inflict on her target seem more lethal, grievous…this supernatural ability may be essentially her trump card. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners